Two Halves of a Silver Angel
by Silver and White Angels
Summary: Over 4,000 years ago a girl was born and joined Kratos, Mithos, Yuan, and Martel in the Kharlan War. Now the same girl comes from Earth with no memory of her past in the ToS world yet with an unknown angel as her best friend. KratosxOC
1. Arival

**Me: Hey everyone! This is one of my first fanfictions ever! I started another ToS one here on but I never finished it because no one reviewed and someone only reviewed to get me to stop complaining and it was nothing but pure criticism that was nothing good. But it did go pretty fast. I'm hoping to try to go slower on this one.**

**Lloyd: Slower? You're going to go slow? I thought that was your boyfriends' job.**

**Me: Yeah… That's true… Well slow enough for the readers to get hooked on! But I have to thank freakyanimegal456! I love your stories and they always make me want to read more! With such good stories, you became a huge inspiration to me!**

**Kratos: Stop sucking up. You just want her to read your story and possibly borrow Cheresea from her Grandkid and Tasks of Spirit stories.**

**Me: -.-……… Okay so I do! I'm sorry but I love that character of her story! But I could never get her right! Whatever! One of you 2 say the disclaimer or you both get tomatoes tonight!**

**Lloyd: EVIL! Silver doesn't own ToS. If she did, Mithos would have died much more painfully and dad would never have left us and told me earlier. There! Now keep those vile things away from me!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Arrival 

A young girl was walking around a busy street on a small blue planet called Earth with her best friend. The 2 girls are about 16, the first with knee length silver-white hair that was up in a high ponytail with the rest in a perfect wave form.

She stood about 5' 4" with purple-ish color eyes that are normally a light ocean-blue color that some would think is silver like her hair. She's a well loved girl, very smart, and loves history. Most boys in the city have formed a crush on this girl yet she's denied every offer of a date or even marriage.

The second girl has light brown hair down to the middle of her back and amber-brown colored eyes while she stands about 5'2". Everyone but the first girl though, treats the second girl like trash. The second female is actually a servant to the first, yet they go to the same school and have every class together. Though you'd never know, neither girl is truly from Earth, yet only the brunette knows, remembers is more like it though.

Both girls at home are actually huge fans of a game called Tales of Symphonia. The first girl, Crystal Flowenta, favors Kratos and Lloyd over Yuan and Zelos who the second girl, Venra Vines, favors.

Once home, the 2 girls work on their homework together then play their favor game, Tales of Symphonia but when they start of the game, they can't load their previously saved data.

"What the hell?!" exclaims Crystal. "Why can't we start up our data," asked Venra. "I'm not sure V. Maybe there's something wrong with the game…" Turning the power off and cleaning the disk, they start up the game again but encounter the same problem. They try 3 more times, except on the 5th time, they hear a voice they a familiar with after having beaten the game 6 times each and twice together.

"_Enough already. You will not be able to load your file. Don't bother trying again either," _states the voice. Venra, hearing the voice, immediately seems to tense up. "Lord Origin…." _"Venra, you have done well these last 16 years. But it is time now, that both of you return. You are both needed,"_ claims Origin. "Needed? Needed for what? What the hell is going on? Venra you sound like you've met Origin before."

Waiting for an answer, Crystal turns to watch her best friend, not realizing that her TV screen went completely blank. Venra, hesitating a few minutes, releases a sigh then faces Crystal. "Crystal…. It's time I told you the truth."

"The truth? What truth? What are you talking about?!" questions Crystal. "I'm talking about Symphonia. It's not a game Crystal. It's a real place. Origin, Kratos, Lloyd, and everyone else are real. There's a reason why you're so drawn to Raine more then any of the other characters, why you two seem a lot alike. That's because you are alike. You and Raine are-"

Being cut off from a loud screeching noise that comes from the TV, Venra instantly covers her ears that affect her much more then Crystal._"Venra, it's time now."_

Hearing him, fear starts to form on the brunettes face. "No! Please don't! I don't want to go back to that state! I enjoy this freedom! Please, don't send me back there! Don't send me back to _him_!!!"

"_You won't return there. Instead, you will stay with Crystal as I promised."_ Relief instantly replaced Venra's fear. "Okay hold on a mana second!"

Completely forgetting Crystal was there, Venra jumped some and looked at her. "What is going on here?! What are you two talking about?! You make it sound like you're not even from here or something!"

Hesitantly, with a bit of fear, Venra looks at Crystal. "Because I'm not… Nor are you… Both of us are from Sylvarant. Remember that jewelry box I have that we can't open and I told you it'd open at the right time?"

Remembering no problem, the silver haired girl nods while Venra digs into her school bag and takes the box out. Thinking for a minute, the brunette hands the box to her friend. "Try to open it now."

Confused and surprised by Venra's actions, Crystal takes the box and easily manages to open it, only to find 2 tiny light sky-blue crystal balls in there, one with a hint of silver, the other with a hint of pink. Staring at the crystal balls, Crystal looks at Venra, trying to find words to speak.

"These are…. But they can't be! They don't exist on Earth!" exclaims Crystal. _"You are correct. Not on Earth. But on Sylvarant, Tethe'alla, and Derris-Kharlan, they do," _explains a new, light female voice.

Somehow, in an instant, Crystal knows exactly who it is as if expecting the voice. "….Undine…." _"Correct young one. Crystal, you must believe us. If you and Venra do not return, then the pact-maker and everyone else will be destroyed."_ Hesitant a bit, Crystal thinks a bit then realizes that a hole she's felt in her from before she can remember is no longer there.

"….I believe you…. Just talking to you, Undine…. I feel almost completely whole…. But why with you and no one else."

"_Because you specialize in water and light based attacks,"_ explains a new, heavenly like female voice. "Luna!" _"Correct. Please young star, you must return."_

Still thinking about their pleads, she feels 4 pairs of eyes on her (**A/N**: 3 from another world) then gives out a deep sigh. "Alright…. I'll go back. Now I understand that those images weren't a dream…. Seems those sword lessons will come in handy now I guess..."

Venra, with a smile on her face, fights the urge to just hug her best friend out of happiness. "Alright then! Origin can you please bring us back?" she asks.

"_I will bring you as close to them as I can,"_ he replies. "Sounds good to me." With a sudden flash from the forgotten TV screen, the two young friends disappear and reappear in on top of what appear to be a deserted mountain top… face first into the ground.

"Ow…. He couldn't have made it an easier and pain-free landing?" questions Crystal. "Guess not…" Slowly, the 2 sit up and look around. "Where are we?" asks Venra. After examining the surrounding area, Crystal instantly recognizes the mountain top. "Oh my…. We're onto of Fuuji Mountains in Tethe'alla!"

Looking around, Venra sees the same thing. "You're right! But why here? Do you think they're still on the journey in the time we've landed in?"

"I think so… I don't hear foot steps but I do hear the sounds of someone screaming… Wait…. It sounds like it's coming from-" Cutting herself up, she daringly looks up only to get up and jump out of the way, pulling Venra with her, of a crashing Raine on a Rheaird.

With 4 more crashing sounds, the two girls sit up and look around. "Well you can guess where they're at in their journey," states Venra.

Not really paying attention, Crystal nods slightly in reply, staring at Raine instead. (Why does she seem so important to me? I feel nearly as whole as I did when talking to Undine and Luna.)

Groaning from the pain of the impact, Raine sits up, rubbing her head some and casts a quick First-Aid on herself then senses Crystal and Venra's mana and looks at the two but stares at Crystal.

"….It's you….You're the girl from my dreams…." Plainly states a tranced-Raine. "You're…." Suddenly feeling pain, she holds her head as memories flash in her mind, a 12 year old Raine and a 1 year old Genis, run from a group of pursuers and monsters until they hide behind a bush ahead of them.

Catches herself, a heavily breathing Crystal holds herself up with her hands and knees. "….I remember…. Those guards…. They were after us…. Because of what we are…." Pants Crystal.

Hearing her words, Raine just stares at her young 16 year-old looking near-twin. "So…. You're-"

"Sis!" "Professor!" Being cut off, Raine looks behind her at Lloyd, Genis, Sheena, and a doll-like Colette.

When Lloyd and the others reach Raine, all but Colette stare at Raine and Crystal, hardly able to tell them apart. "What the?! Two professors?!" "Sis what's going here?"

"….Genis…." Subconsciously, Crystal reaches over to Genis and hugs him like Raine hugs him in a sister way. "You're okay…. You are alive…."

Confused, the young half-elf backs away some. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm alive. How do you know who I am?"

Realizing what happened, Crystal blushes faintly from embarrassment. "Oh my…. I'm so sorry…. I don't know what came over me…"

"I do…" Both Raine and Crystal look at Venra. "Venra? What's going on?" question the 2 girls.

Sweatdroping at the unison speech, Venra leans against the bolder next to her. "Okay one…. Please don't do that…. That's just too creepy. Second…. What's going on is…."

* * *

Me: So? How is it? 

Crystal: Could you be anymore confusing?! I mean you keep cutting everyone off before they can explain what the H is going on!

Me: Well that's the point dummy. They have to wait until next chapter!

Lloyd: You're evil you know that?

Me: Yep! And I'm proud of it!

Genis: -in a whisper to the others- Insane too…

Me: THUNDER BLADE! –fries Genis-

Genis: Pain…

Lloyd: -sighs- Read and review please! And try not to put her down.


	2. Split

**Me: Guess what?!**

**Lloyd: -insert high-pitch girly scream- SHE'S BACK!!!**

**Me: Good Lloyd! No tomatoes tonight.**

**Lloyd: Thank god! Those things are evil like you!**

**Me: … I take that back. Hey Genis!**

**Genis: What now?**

**Me: Would you go get me something?**

**Genis: -knows what she wants and runs off, buys them and comes back-**

**Me: Good boy! Here ya go. –hands back Genis' Kendama- Now someone say the disclaimer please!**

**Genis: While Silver can torture Lloyd and Kratos with Tomatoes-**

**Lloyd: EVIL!**

**Genis: -she still doesn't own ToS or any of us.**

**Crystal, Venra: Just us…**

**Me: Oh shut up! Get on with the story!**

Chapter 2: Split

Sweatdroping at the unison speech, Venra leans against the bolder next to her. "Okay one…. Please don't do that…. That's just too creepy. Second…. What's going on is…."

Just as Venra was about to continue, a group of monsters reaches the top of the mountain and starts to attack them. "Oh come on! Are we not going to be able to find out?!"

Without even thinking, a thin sword appears in her right hand and she runs straight at the monsters with Lloyd, the 2 doing a Cross Thrust combo, destroying 3 of the 5 monsters.

Another is destroyed by a Thunder Blade from Genis and the last by an Angel Feathers that wasn't casted by the soulless Colette.

Raine, having stayed back to heal, had watches Venra cast Angel Feathers and stares at her out of pure surprise. "You're…."

Hesitantly, Venra nods a yes then looks at Raine. "Please don't tell Crys… Not yet… I don't want her to hate me for it. She can't stand Cruxis or Mithos. If she knew… she'd hate me as well…"

"What are you two talking about?" Walking over, Crystal stops next to Raine, both of them looking at Venra. "….Nothing. Just about some fights."

"Oh. Okay." Though Crystal is smart, she can be as oblivious as Lloyd at times. "So what is going on between sis and this weird girl?" asked Genis.

Hearing his comment, you'd think Crystal would really explode but instead she just smacks him exactly like Raine does. "Don't EVER call me weird again! Otherwise I swear I'll give you a headache that'll last for a month straight if not more!"

Sweatdropping, Venra rubs her head a bit. "Yeah… don't tempt her on that… It does last at least a month… and it's not fun. Trust me…" "Be quiet Venra. You know I could have done worse for what you did."

"Yeah I know… But I'm glad you didn't. I couldn't afford anything worse at the time." "So… are you going to tell us what's going on here?" asked Genis and Lloyd.

"Well…" Thinking for a minute, Venra gives out a sigh and nods. "Yeah…. It's only right that you know… But I think Undine should explain it. Not me…"

"Why Undine?" asked both Crystal and Sheena at the same time. "Because you have a much stronger connection with Undine, Luna, and Aska. The water and light summon spirits, and if I'm correct, Sheena can summon Undine currently correct?"

"...Yeah… How did you know?" "How can the summon spirits help? Just because you, Undine, Luna, and Origin claim that may attacks are water-based, doesn't mean a damn thing. Raine's Photon, Ray, and Holy Lance as well as all other angel techniques people know are light based but they don't have a connection with Luna and Aska."

"Because they are not light itself," replies Venra. "Light itself?" questioned Genis. "Are you saying that your friend is pure water?" "Um… in a way. It's more her heart. The heart in her body is just a substitute. Aska protects her real heart, which is one reason why he's always flying around. So no one can get their hands on her heart. If they did, she'd die and so would Undine and all water in existence."

"…The Crystal Lunar Wave…" states both Raine and Crystal. "Correct. But currently… the crystal is in two halves. Aska protects one half while the other is in someone's body. Raine's body."

"MY body?! Why my body?!" Raine exclaimed. "Because-" _"Because you and Crystal are one person."_ The whole group except for Colette and Crystal jump out of surprise at the sound of Undine's voice, Undine herself appearing a couple of feet from Venra.

"One person? What are you talking about Lady Undine?" Hearing herself, Crystal instantly covers her mouth. (Why did I just do that?! Why did I call her Lady?! It's not like me at all! It's like she's a Goddess to me or something!)

"_It is as we have said Crystal. You and Raine are one person, split into 2 halves."_ "Split in two…" Crystal repeated. Thinking a bit back to a dream she once had, she remembers instantly and gasps softly. "Yggdrasill!" _"Correct. It's good to know you are regaining your memories."_

"Wait a minute! You're saying that nightmare I've had since the beginning of the journey nearly every night is real?! Where this princess-like woman is fighting this angel then disappears and splits into myself and Crystal here?!"

"_Yes Raine. It is real. That woman is the heir to water. She is my daughter in a human body."_ "That explains the name of the crystal heart… The Angel of Water…"

"Who wait a minute! Are you saying that legend is real?!" questions, surprisingly, Lloyd! "What legend?" asks Genis. "There's a legend Dirk told me about when I was young when I watched the stars one night. There's a legend about a woman with long silver-blue hair and sky blue eyes. They say she's the queen of water. Her name is Helena Flowenta."

"Mother?!" exclaims Crystal. "How is my mother from Earth the queen of water?!"

"I don't know. But that's how the legend goes." _"Your mother is queen of water because Helena Flowenta is my human name."_

"…Wait…. WHAT?! All these years, my mother, Helena Flowenta has been a summon spirit?!" _"Yes… Forgive me for keeping to from you all these years but it was the only way I could know you were still safe."_

"I can't believe you! You lied to me! You kept my whole life from me! My past! My birth! MY HOME! You kept over 4,000 years of knowledge from me just to make sure I was safe?! You know I'm one that loves to fight! That's why I begged for those sword lessons!"

"Yes I know. That is why I did not want you to take those lessons… But I knew that one day we would have to return here to Sylvarant and Tethe'alla."

"I can't believe that you of all people in my life kept me from this place…. FROM MY FRIENDS!!! You sent me away when my friends needed me the most because of Martel's death! You took me away from my best friend who's like a brother to me as well as my mentor! I could have learned to defend myself perfectly well with his help!"

"_I could not risk letting _him_ find out you're still alive! If your father found out, you and everyone else in Sylvarant and Tethe'alla would be dead!"_

"So let him find out! Let him come after me! I don't give a damn anymore! I don't care! And why should I?! My life as I know it has been nothing but a lie! And you wonder why I was always with Aunt Luna and Aska instead of at home!"

Without another word, Crystal sheaths the sword in her hand and heads down the Fuuji Mountains on her own, killing any monster that came close to her with one strike of her sword then heads off towards Meltokio, leaving the rest of the group to watch her as she left them.

"Crys…" cried Venra. "…She'll be fine… I know she will. Even if she wasn't my other half, I could still tell that she's a strong girl. Perhaps it is time we get going."

"The Professor's right. We need to get going if we're going to help Colette," stated Lloyd. "Then I guess we're off to Meltokio. You'll want to talk to the king."

"And be annoyed by Zelos…" Venra muttered under breath. _"If you are leaving then I must go as well. I wish you all luck."_ Without another word, Undine disappears, leaving the regeneration group and Venra to their own journeys.

After following them down, thinking the whole time, Venra stops Lloyd at the bottom of the mountain. "Lloyd… I would like to go with you guys. I can't stand Cruxis and I want to stop them. Also… I have a feeling that we'll find Crystal along the way…"

"Alright… I have no problem with that…" Smiling, Venra resists the urge to hug him. "Thanks Lloyd…" Without another word, Venra catches up with the others, a bit of a sad look on her face and in her eyes, she talks with Sheena about Tethe'alla.

Watching her, Lloyd catches up with the others also and tells Genis about what she asked.

Off in Meltokio, our cold little lady travels around Meltokio, spacing the whole time and accidentally bumps into none other then Tethe'allas' very own Chosen, the stuck-up rich boy.

"Ow… Watch it idiot…" yelled Crystal. "Will you watch where you're going peasant?!" cried one of the coughswhorescoughs. (I never did like these stuck up bitches…)

"Now, now… I'm sure she was just daydreaming about then handsome Chosen." "Get over yourself already Zelos!" Getting up, Crystal dusts off her clothes then looks at him, pissed. "I don't need to hear you going on and on about how _awesome_ you think you are! News flash! You're nothing but a spoiled ass!"

"What language! And she has the nerve to speak to Master Zelos as if she were of the same level as him!" cried one up the preps.

"Shut it you stupid whore!" "Now, now…" Not knowing the dangers, he places his hand on Crys' shoulder to calm her. "I'm sure we can get along can't we?"

Without a responds, Crystal grabs a hold of Zelos' wrist and throws him away from her into the air then jumps into the air and pulls a Sasuke Style: Lion's Barrage on Zelos.

Surprised, Zelos falls towards the ground but at the last second back flips and lands on his feet, rubbing his gut. "Whoa… That's some power you got there…"

"That's nothing ass…" Without another word, Crystal heads off towards the gates of Meltokio and heads towards the dock near the bridge, Lloyd's group arriving at Meltokio shortly after Crystal leaves it.

"Well… This is where I leave you…" stated Sheena. "Back to Mizuho?" [A/N: Guess who asked? I must state now that… now that Crystal and Raine know about their bond with being 2 halves of the same person, they also understand each other's minds and can read the other's mind. Meaning Raine knows everything that's going to happen.

"Yeah… How did you know?" "I'll tell you later…" "If we see each other again you mean…" "No… I know we will." "How?"

Before Venra could say anything, Raine decides to interrupt. "If we're going to see the King and save Colette then we need to get going."

"Yes. You're right. Here." Walking over to Raine, Sheena hands a letter to her.

"What is it," questioned Lloyd. "It's a letter to the King. I was supposed to assassin the Chosen from Sylvarant remember? It's a detailed explanation as to what happened while I was there. Give it to the King and he's sure to grant you an audience."

"Alright. Maybe we'll see each other again." "Yeah. Maybe. Later." In a puff of smoke, Sheena disappears and leaves the group.

Now I'm sure we all know what happens in the first trip to Meltokio right? Well if not, here's a brief summary: The group crashes into Zelos like Crystal did, find out he's the chosen of Tethe'alla, try to enter the palace but are turned away, meet Presea and gain her help to enter the church with the Sacred Wood for the ceremony, talk to the king, a sent waiting for at least an hour while Zelos talks to the Pope who enters and tries to arrest them only for Colette to kick metal guard butt and save them, Zelos convinces the pope and King to let him travel with them to keep an eye on them, Zelos and the gang meet up in the church and set out to Sybak across the Grand Tethe'alla bridge, Zelos explaining about the 3,000 expheres that operate the bridge and the gang explains to Zelos about how expheres are made.

Whew! That's a lot to say in one breath! Now… as for one of our favorite (A/N: well one of my favorite heroines), we find her in Sybak and already at the Academy, studying the material in the books quickly.

You see… while Raine and Crystal are 2 separate beings at the time, they both share a love of knowledge and history. Especially anything that's over 4,000 years old. (A/N: Can anyone guess why?)

After a few hours of studying, she decides to take a break and get something to eat and leaves the Academy. Once outside, she walks around Sybak, looking for a place to eat, only to find herself lost in a back ally maze of Sybak.

Now Crystal has never been one for dark places. So when she reaches a dead end in one part of the maze, she backs up with fear on her face only to bump into…

**Lloyd: What?! You're going to leave it like that?!**

**Me: Like that. Yes. Got a problem with that?!**

**Lloyd: No…**

**Me: Good.**

**Crystal: I DO! Why do you have to leave all of us in suspense?! Who do I bump into?!**

**Me: Ah, my dear Crystal…**

**Crys, Lloyd: Uh oh…**

**Me: You'll just have to wait and find out like everyone else! –insert anime fall from Lloyd and Crystal- By the way! I must apologize for the name change! I got a reply from my favorite author(ess) on this site and found out she has a character named Reya! I am SO SORRY FREAKY!!! –begs for forgiveness- I changed it for 2 reasons. One: I use Reya a lot and I'm getting into Crystal now! And Two: I'd feel like I'm stealing from Freaky!**

**Lloyd: -to Crystal- Is she always like this?**

**Me: SHUT UP! –steals Raine's staff and hits him over the head, knocking him out-**

**Crystal: Anyways… Review please! Before she changes anything else!**


End file.
